Los Weasley
by Escristora
Summary: La vida de la familia pelirroja por antonomasia no ha girado siempre en torno al héroe. Ellos también tienen una historia que contar. Conjunto de viñetas sobre los nueve miembros originales de la familia Weasley. Ambientadas antes, durante y después de los acontecimientos que narran los libros. Hoy, Ginny Weasley.
1. Arthur Weasley

Conjunto de viñetas sobre los miembros originales de la familia Weasley. Consta de veintiún capítulos -tres por personaje -y un epílogo. Las rondas estarán ubicadas antes, durante y después de los libros. Las actualizaciones serán semanales. ¡Espero que os guste y que dejéis vuestras opiniones pulsando en ese botón tan simpático en el que pone review!

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

**_Londres, 1983._**

A Arthur nunca le ha importado lo que los demás opinen de él. Desde muy niño, su pasión por los muggles le había llevado a ser objeto de burlas por muchos de sus compañeros en Hogwarts e incluso había provocado que algunos de sus profesores lo mirasen como a un bicho raro; sin embargo, nada de lo que le pudieron decir, provocó que Arthur cambiase de opinión. El mago recordaba con un cariño que rozaba el idealismo sus clases de Estudios Muggles. El asombro que aquellos ingeniosos seres no mágicos, despertaban en él, era ilimitado. La complejidad del mundo muggle era habitualmente infravalorada por los magos, pero él escuchaba con atención las explicaciones que daba el viejo profesor Cardew, maravillado ante la capacidad que demostraban esas criaturas tan similares a ellos, para vivir sin magia.

Realmente, los muggles y su mundo le resultaban fascinantes, aunque si era sincero consigo mismo, Arthur tenía que reconocer que su emoción superaba con creces sus conocimientos técnicos. No obstante, el mago no pensaba rendirse y dispuesto a poner en práctica todo lo que sabía, decidió aventurarse en el Londres muggle. Se había preparado a conciencia para esta misión, lo único que tenía que hacer era dar un paseo, observar los comportamientos sociales, adentrarse en las tiendas que mostrasen los objetos más extravagantes y volver a casa. Todo esto sin llamar la atención de los transeúntes y por supuesto, sin el conocimiento de Molly. Esta última parte era vital para que el proyecto fuese todo un éxito.

La suerte parecía estar de su lado; el Caldero Chorreante estaba prácticamente vacío y no reconoció a ninguno de los magos que descansaban en él. Por el momento, el anonimato estaba a salvo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que conectaba ambos mundos, con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, dispuesto a disfrutar de su pequeña travesura. La emoción anticipada que sentía ante las sensaciones que estaba a punto de experimentar iba aumentando con cada paso que daba, el corazón le latía con fiereza y la sangre se agolpaba en sus oídos. Ni siquiera fue consciente de que había dejado de respirar hasta que no cruzó al otro lado.

El ruido lo desconcertó durante unos instantes. El tráfico de una ciudad como Londres, no es algo a lo que un mago esté acostumbrado. Sus sentidos no habían terminado de recuperarse, cuando se vio arrastrado, calle abajo, por una multitud de personas que le impedían moverse. Desde luego, pensó, el mundo muggle era más estresante de lo que había previsto. Intentó alejarse del lugar como pudo, con tan mala suerte que acabó metido en la carretera y antes de que se diese cuenta, un coche se lanzaba a toda velocidad sobre él.

– ¡Eh! –Alguien lo agarró del brazo – ¿Está usted loco? Casi lo atropellan –el hombre que lo había salvado le zarandeó con fuerza. –Tenga cuidado y no haga más tonterías. Y por el amor de Dios ¡mire por dónde va!

Arthur no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro que gracias a aquella persona, había salvado la vida. El hombre siguió gritándole un rato más y después, se puso en camino hacia quién sabe dónde. El mago aún tardó un par de segundos más en reaccionar, pero cuando el susto dio paso a la tranquilidad y su cerebro fue capaz de volver a razonar, se lanzó a toda prisa a agradecerle a aquella alma caritativa su ayuda.

– Oiga, espere. ¡No se vaya! –lo llamó Arthur. –Disculpe mis maneras, pero todavía estaba asimilando que casi me… –El mago se interrumpió con brusquedad– ¡¿Qué es eso que lleva ahí?

– ¿Disculpe? –Interrogó su interlocutor– ¿Está usted tonto? –El hombre suspiró con tedio. –Está visto que el coche tuvo que darle un golpe en la cabeza –masculló más para sí que para Arthur.

El señor Weasley decidió pasar por alto los malos modales de aquel muggle, si con ello conseguía su objetivo. Ese hombre llevaba entre sus manos los objetos más maravillosos que él hubiese visto nunca y tenía que saber dónde los había conseguido; de modo que fingió no haber escuchado nada y volvió a formular su pregunta, esta vez con más tranquilidad.

– Querría saber dónde ha conseguido esos objetos, si es usted tan amable. –Eso estaba mejor, se dijo. –Me gustaría comprar algunos.

– Mire, amigo… Espere, ¿dijo comprar? –La expresión del hombre se iluminó. –Yo soy un vendedor, si las quiere deberá pagarme.

Arthur que no entendía por qué aquel muggle lo trataba como si fuese imbécil, asintió con una seca cabezada. No le convenía discutir con él, así que se limitó a preguntar por el precio del producto.

– Cinco libras cada una. –respondió. –¿Tienes usted hijas? –Al ver que volvía a asentir, el vendedor continuó –Sé que puede parecerle un poco caro, pero le aseguro que a sus chicas les encantará. Además, es plástico del bueno.

– De acuerdo, deme un par de ellas. –respondió Arthur, deseoso de terminar con esa extraña situación.

Una vez realizada la transacción, el muggle se alejó de allí murmurando algo que al mago le sonó como a "felicidad por encontrarse con cabezas de chorlito". Sabía que debería sentirse ofendido, pero estaba tan ilusionado con el regalo que le había comprado a su pequeña Ginny que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en llegar a casa y ponerle en su pelirroja cabecita, una de aquellas diademas que emitían luces brillantes de todos los colores. Seguro que estaría preciosa.

* * *

**N/A:** El personaje de Arthur es uno de los más entrañables de toda la saga y aunque en este capítulo le hayan timado, está más que feliz por comprarle a su Ginny unas diademas cutres de verbena. Lástima que no se llevase también las pilas.


	2. Molly Weasley

Hoy vamos con un capítulo sobre Molly Weasley. Como podréis ver, no se parece en nada al anterior. Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis. Dejad_ vuestras impresiones y sugerencias en forma de review ;)_

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

**_La Madriguera_****_, 1980._**

Duele. Tanto que le cuesta respirar. Molly Weasley está sentada en el suelo de la cocina; se mece de manera suave y constante –primero hacia delante y luego hacia atrás –mientras se abraza con fuerza a sí misma. Tiene miedo de romperse en mil pedazos si no lo hace. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que su vista se nubló? Ni lo sabe ni le importa. Lo único que quiere ahora es retroceder en el tiempo y no recibir la terrible noticia que ha hecho tambalear los cimientos de su mundo.

Recoge la carta arrugada que tiró en un arrebato de rabia y vuelve a mirar el nombre del remitente. Unas lágrimas caen sobre el sobre desvencijado. Alastor Moody, auror de prestigio y mentor de sus hermanos es quien firma la misiva. Apenas la ha leído una vez, pero su corazón ha memorizado cada pasaje. Alastor habla del coraje y la valentía que mostraron Gideon y Fabian en sus últimos momentos. Hace hincapié en lo excepcionales que eran como brujos y se admira ante su nobleza y gallardía incomparables. Pero nada de eso le importa a Molly. Porque ellos ya no están aquí.

La culpa se apodera de su alma y un gemido de dolor se ahoga en su pecho. Ella podría haberlo evitado. Tenía que haberlos convencido de que no fueran a esa última misión, debía haber logrado que entrasen en razón y haberlos obligado a quedarse con ellos en La Madriguera sólo unos días más. Los suficientes para que nada de esto hubiera ocurrido. Pero ellos no la escucharon. Nunca lo hacían.

La pena sigue aumentando con cada pensamiento que cruza su mente. Molly trata de controlar su llanto, pero éste no parece disminuir ante ninguno de sus intentos. Los sollozos son cada vez más violentos y siente que le va a estallar la cabeza. No pueden pedirle que siga adelante. Hoy no. Molly precisa de tiempo para asumir su pérdida y llorarlos en paz. Necesita encontrar la fórmula que le ayude a sanar su corazón destrozado y a cerrar sus cicatrices. El mundo debería dejar de girar en días como hoy…

– Mamá –dice una voz asustada –. Mamá –repite con miedo y tristeza –. ¿Por qué lloras?

Molly levanta la mirada y se encuentra con dos de sus pequeños hombrecitos. Sumida en sus cavilaciones ni siquiera los había oído llegar. Fred y George la observan con preocupación y al borde de las lágrimas. Nunca han estado tan callados como en aquel momento y la bruja no puede evitar compararlos con sus hermanos. La viveza, la inteligencia y la insaciable curiosidad de Gideon y Fabian siguen vivas en sus sobrinos y eso la enorgullece. Aunque le de pánico pensar en lo que les pueda ocurrir.

Haciendo un esfuerzo se levanta del frío suelo, compone una triste sonrisa y abraza a sus hijos con ternura. Su corazón vuelve a latir cuando ellos la corresponden con fuerza y le llenan la cara de besos. Molly agradece de nuevo a la vida por haberla bendecido con una familia tan maravillosa y se recuerda a sí misma que ellos son una razón más que suficiente por la que seguir adelante. Ahora son su único motor.

Fingiendo tranquilidad, Molly anima a sus hijos a salir a jugar al jardín y les convence de que nada ha ocurrido. Fred y George la miran con recelo, pero la mujer consigue persuadirlos cuando les promete un enorme pastel de chocolate si hacen lo que se les ha mandado. Los chicos no se lo piensan dos veces y, olvidado el disgusto que les había ocasionado ver a su madre llorar, salen corriendo de la cocina.

Molly se entrega en cuerpo y alma a la realización el postre que tanto gusta a sus pequeños. Primero batir, después amasar, luego fundir el chocolate... El cocinar mantiene su mente ocupada y le impide pensar. Lo único que pide es que Arthur llegue pronto del trabajo. Él es su tabla de salvación, su oasis en medio del desierto. Únicamente entre sus brazos puede descansar y olvidarse de la pesadilla de la guerra. Solamente con él, podrá llorar a Gideon y a Fabian sin ocultar su dolor y derrumbarse ante el peso de la tragedia. Lo que Molly no sabe es que el destino todavía no ha terminado con ella.


	3. Bill Weasley

Vamos con Bill. Hay algo de Charlie en esta viñeta, pero sin él, no era capaz de escribir sobre el hermano mayor de los Weasley. Gracias a** samfj** por haber comentado las dos anteriores ;) Espero que te guste y que todos la disfrutéis.

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

**_Castillo de Hogwarts, 1986_**

Unos pasos apresurados resonaron en los pasillos vacíos de Hogwarts. Las clases habían dado comienzo diez minutos atrás y todos los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas aulas, dispuestos a iniciar las lecciones. Todos menos Bill Weasley que avanzaba con toda la rapidez de la que era capaz. El año escolar acababa de empezar y el joven ya estaba agotado. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido leyendo unos apuntes sobre Runas Antiguas y ahora llegaba tarde a Transformaciones. "_Desde luego"_, pensó con sarcasmo, _"quinto no podía haber empezado mejor"._

Una vez dentro del aula y tras una pequeña regañina por parte de la profesora McGonagall que le hizo enrojecer, Bill se dispuso, junto con el resto de los alumnos, a practicar los hechizos desvanecedores. El mayor de los Weasley logró realizarlo al tercer intento y observó por el rabillo del ojo que la profesora lo miraba con orgullo. Quizás así, le perdonase el retraso de hoy. Satisfecho con su rendimiento, Bill comenzó a recoger con tranquilidad sus cosas de la mesa y a guardarlas ordenadamente en su mochila. En eso Percy había salido a él.

Se disponía a abandonar el aula cuando McGonagall le hizo señas para que se acercase. Bill no pudo evitar componer una mueca de disgusto. El chico creía que se había librado de mantener una charla con la profesora y no tenía preparada ninguna excusa. Estaba seguro de que un simple "me he dormido, profesora" no iba a resultar útil con McGonagall. Ni con ella ni con ningún otro profesor que no fuera Binns. Bill se acercó con paso fúnebre al atrio y se dispuso a aceptar sumiso lo que le dijese, a fin de evitar una discusión mayor.

– Relájese señor Weasley –dijo la mujer con tranquilidad –. No le he hecho quedarse para hablar de su inexplicable tardanza. De eso nos ocuparemos si vuelve a suceder –añadió con un esbozo de sonrisa –. Verá, hay un asunto que me preocupa. Se trata de su hermano.

– ¿Charlie? –preguntó extrañado –. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

– Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber, señor Weasley. Hace días que llega con retraso a las clases e incluso se ha ausentado de algunas –McGonagall prosiguió –. El profesor Flitwick me ha informado de que no ha acudido a las dos últimas sesiones. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

Bill estaba extrañado. Charlie era un buen estudiante, puede que no el más brillante –al menos, no mientras Bill siguiese en Hogwarts –pero desde luego era muy responsable. Nunca habría imaginado que haría algo así sin tener un motivo. El chico se estrujó la cabeza, buscando alguna razón que hubiese podido llevar a su hermano a faltar a las clases, pero no encontró ninguna.

– Lo lamento, pero no se me ocurre qué puede ser. ¿Ha hablado ya con mis padres, profesora?

– He preferido mantener a Molly y a Arthur al margen hasta que hablase con usted, señor Weasley. Pensé que, tal vez, podríamos encontrar una solución sin molestarlos. Ahora bien, si considera necesario que me ponga en contacto con ellos, no hay motivo ninguno por el cual no hacerlo en el acto.

– Profesora –interrumpió nerviosamente Bill –. ¿Sería posible retrasarlo un día más? Hablaré con Charlie y trataré de averiguar si le ocurre algo malo –rogó el chico.

– Está bien. Consideraré enviar un aviso a sus padres a partir de mañana. Lo dejo en sus manos.

Bill salió del aula muy preocupado. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba recordar si su hermano se había comportado de forma extraña últimamente. Sí, era cierto que había estado ocupado con sus entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero nada fuera de lo habitual. Decidió ir a hablar con él y saltarse el principio de la clase de Historia de la Magia. Según el programa, ese día tocaba hablar de la creación de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Bill no pensaba que le fuese imprescindible asistir a la lección completa. Una buena sesión de estudio sería más que suficiente para recuperar los treinta minutos que el joven necesitaba para darle un par de collejas a su hermano pequeño y hacerle entrar en razón.

Con paso decidido, se encaminó a los invernaderos donde los Gryffindor de tercer año compartían clase con algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, no fue capaz de localizar a Charlie. Se acercó a hablar con Jane Dashwood –la chica con la que salía su hermano –pero ésta no supo decirle dónde estaba. Le comentó que habían ido todos juntos hasta allí y que de pronto, había desaparecido. Owen, un chico bajito y de ojos avispados que había estado escuchando la conversación, dijo que había visto a Charlie dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, así que Bill, ni corto, ni perezoso, se encaminó en esa dirección.

Cuando llegó a su destino, el chico oyó unas voces que provenían del interior de la casa y se acercó a averiguar qué ocurría. Su hermano y el guardabosques estaban muy quietos, comentando emocionados lo que fuera que estuvieran mirando. Bill se asomó con cuidado y en silencio, dispuesto a enterarse de lo que mantenía a su hermano alejado de las clases.

–Hagrid, son preciosos –dijo Charlie con sinceridad –. ¿Me dejas tocarlos?

–Claro, chico –respondió el aludido, al tiempo que esbozaba una gran sonrisa–. Adelante, no seas tímido.

– ¡Caray! Son increíbles –silbó con admiración –. Es una lástima que ya tengan que irse.

– Es ley de vida, Weasley. En cuanto uno les coge cariño crecen lo suficiente como para irse por su cuenta de vuelta al Bosque Prohibido.

– Desde luego –corroboró Charlie, tristemente –. Ojalá naciesen más camadas al año.

Fuera de la cabaña, Bill Weasley reía internamente. No tenía ni idea de qué clase de animal estaban hablando esos dos, pero estaba convencido de que era mejor no saberlo. Cabeceó divertido. Cuando de animales se trataba, su hermano era un caso perdido. Decidió volver al castillo e ir a la biblioteca para estudiar la lección que había perdido, ya hablaría con Charlie por la noche en la Sala Común. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Ahora que las criaturas regresarían al bosque, Charlie volvería a clase con normalidad. Bill estaba seguro de ello.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué sería lo que tramaban esos dos? A mí no me dejaron echar un vistazo y no tengo ni idea. ¿A vosotros se os ocurre algo?


	4. Charlie Weasley

Venía yo a subir la historia sobre Percy cuando me di cuenta de que no había subido la de Charlie. ¡Menudo despiste! Me fui unos días y pensé que había dejado la historia colgada, pero los nervios del viaje debieron confundirme :P

En fin, lamento el retraso y espero que os guste ^^

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

**_Rumanía, 1991_**

Charlie estaba emocionado. Después de un par de días viajando en traslador por todo el continente europeo, por fin había llegado a su destino. O eso era lo que creía, porque allí no había nada. Ni rastro de las inmensas criaturas que habían sido su sueño y la pesadilla de su madre desde que tenía memoria. En ese lugar solo había árboles y silencio.

El mago se sentó agotado. El cansancio empezaba a hacer mella en él; tenía todos los músculos doloridos y los párpados se le cerraban de sueño. La excitación, por llegar a la reserva y ver a los dragones, le había ayudado a permanecer en pie durante todo el trayecto, pero parecía que la adrenalina ya no era lo suficientemente potente cómo para mantenerlo despierto. Si no aparecía pronto alguien, Charlie estaba convencido de que se lo encontrarían dormido al pie de aquellos árboles y no creía que esa fuera la mejor manera de conocer a su futuro jefe.

Para evitar rendirse al sueño, el joven decidió que debía mantener la mente ocupada, de modo que comenzó a repasar en su cabeza los breves conocimientos que tenía sobre el rumano. Charlie sabía que los hechizos traductores se habían perfeccionado en los últimos años y que no tendría problemas a la hora de hacerse entender, pero había preferido comenzar a estudiar la lengua y la cultura de aquel país que estaba destinado a convertirse en su nueva patria.

Apenas llevaba diez minutos dedicados a esto, cuando un ruido a su derecha llamó su atención. Charlie levantó la mirada y sujeto su varita con fuerza. Era cierto que apenas contaba con dieciocho años y que estaba esperando a alguien, pero no era estúpido. Se encontraba en mitad de un bosque perdido en Rumanía. Las precauciones no estaban de más.

Unos instantes más tarde, un hombre moreno de mediana edad apareció entre los árboles. Se acercó al joven con una sonrisa amabe que contrastaba con su aspecto serio y, con una voz profunda y gutural, dijo:

– ¿Charlie Weasley? –Charlie asintió –. Mi nombre es Andrei Balan, aquí tiene mis credenciales –continuó en un inglés bastante bueno –. Lamento el retraso, pero tuvimos un incidente de última hora. Nos han traído un hocilargo portugués que no esperábamos hasta mañana. Una criatura formidable, desde luego. ¿Estás listo, muchacho? Agárrate a mí y nos apareceremos en la reserva.

Charlie, que todavía no había pronunciado una palabra, se aproximó a su interlocutor y tomó el brazo que le ofrecía. Pudo observar que su rostro estaba lleno de cicatrices de todos los tamaños y formas. La más espectacular nacía cerca de su oreja izquierda y continuaba su camino por todo el cuello, perdiéndose entre la túnica del mago. Charlie se estremeció involuntariamente al pensar en cómo debía habérsela hecho y la preocupación le recorrió el cuerpo. Si una simple cicatriz lo asustaba de tal manera, quizás no sirviese para ser draconólogo. Antes de que pudiese expresar sus dudas, el mago se desapareció arrastrando al joven Weasley con él.

Cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo, Charlie se quedó extasiado. A apenas unos treinta metros de distancia, un enorme dragón, salvaje y terriblemente hermoso, se alzaba imponente en el cielo. Los rayos del sol resplandecían en las brillantes escamas que cubrían el cuerpo de la bestia y, en ese momento, Charlie olvidó todas las dudas que habían atribulado su mente. Ya no tuvo miedo por su integridad física, ni por saber si había hecho la elección correcta habiéndose ido a un país extranjero del que nada sabía. En ese preciso instante, Charlie sólo podía admirar a la criatura que tenía delante y se juró a sí mismo que proteger a esos animales sería su meta en la vida. El joven sonrió. No podía esperar a empezar a trabajar.


	5. Percy Weasley

Subo los dos capítulos: el que tenía previsto para hoy y el que estaba convencida de haber subido. Creo que este sobre Percy es mi favorito de la primera ronda, así que espero que os guste mucho :P

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

**_La Madriguera_****_, 1991._**

Es un día de verano particularmente agradable, del que toda la familia Weasley ha decidido ser partícipe, yéndose de excursión por los alrededores deLa Madriguera. Todos menos Percy que, en un alarde de independencia, ha decidido aprovechar la inusitada ocasión de disfrutar de un poco de tranquilidad en casa.

Desde que Charlie abandonó el hogar familiar, el joven es ahora el ejemplo a seguir de sus hermanos y, como tal, trata de inculcarles un poco de sensatez comportándose como es debido. Percy se encuentra perfectamente sentado en el sofá del salón; la espalda estirada, las piernas cruzadas y un libro entre sus manos, son algunas de las herramientas que utiliza para demostrar al resto de los Weasley –especialmente a esos desconsiderados de Fred y George –la manera en que las cosas deben hacerse.

Sabe que cuando sus hermanos entren en la casa y lo vean así, se reirán y burlarán de él, pero se consuela pensando que su esfuerzo se verá recompensado cuando empiecen a dar señales de haber aprendido algo. En los últimos tiempos y tras muchos quebraderos de cabeza, Percy ha comprendido que la única forma de enseñar algo a esos cabezas huecas es a través del ejemplo. Está convencido de que si invierte el tiempo suficiente en ello, pronto sus hermanos lo imitarán y, sin ser conscientes, se convertirán en caballeros educados dejando de lado esa extravagante afición por las bromas.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que Fred y George irrumpen en la casa sin ningún cuidado por los objetos que se llevan por delante. El estruendo que parece seguirles a donde quiera que vayan es algo a lo que Percy se acostumbró hace tiempo, igual que al hecho de que con ellos no hay rutina que valga. Aún así, el joven mago se queda perplejo cuando aparecen con Errol, la lechuza de la familia, desmayada entre sus brazos.

– ¡Percy! –exclaman al unísono.

– Te estábamos buscando. –prosigue Fred. –Errol venía volando cuando se cayó encima de nosotros.

– No veas que susto nos dimos, pensábamos que se había muerto o algo así. –interrumpe George.

– Aunque tampoco es que nos hubiese extrañado. –reflexiona su gemelo. –No es que esté en sus mejores años ¿no?

– Desde luego que no, pero sería toda una pena. ¿Verdad, Fred?

– Una tragedia. –corrobora con dramatismo. –El caso, Percy, es que traía algo para ti.

– Una carta de Hogwarts. –especifica George. –Así que como buenos ciudadanos…

– Hemos venido a traerte tu correspondencia. –termina Fred.

Exasperado por la manía que tienen sus hermanos de terminar las frases el uno del otro, pero gratamente sorprendido por la consideración que han tenido hacia él, Percy decide que lo mejor que puede hacer es recoger la carta y abrirla en el momento, en lugar de incrementar la expectación que los tres chicos empiezan a sentir. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se asoma a sus labios cuando empieza a leer las primeras líneas y, no sin cierto orgullo, se dispone a saciar la curiosidad de los gemelos que le observan con interés.

– Me han nombrado prefecto. –proclama pomposamente.

– ¡No lo puedo creer! –exclama en tono burlón Fred. – Percy el prefecto.

– El prefecto perfecto. –corrobora su gemelo.

– ¡Te apuesto un galeón a que no eres capaz de decirlo más de cinco veces sin que se te trabe la lengua! –Propone Fred, emocionado con la idea.

Las orejas de Percy se ponen coloradas y su indignación alcanza cotas insospechadas cuando George empieza a repetir esa sarta de ridiculeces a toda prisa. El joven bufa con desagrado; sus hermanos se han encargado de convertir el mayor logro que ha obtenido en su vida en otra de sus bromas sin gracia. Está claro que son una causa perdida y ahora que es prefecto, no tiene intención de seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ellos. Tendrá que probar suerte con Ron y Ginny.


	6. Fred Weasley

¡Tatatachán! Toca un poquito de Fred. No sé por qué motivo me cuesta escribir tanto sobre él. Quizás es porque no me puedo quitar de la cabeza su final o puede que porque siempre haya preferido a George. De cualquier forma, espero haberle hecho justicia y que os guste este drabble/viñeta (demasiado largo para ser una cosa y demasiado corto para ser la otra).

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo únicamente les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

_**Castillo de Hogwarts, 1989**_

Fred no puede creer que por fin estén allí. ¡Hogwarts! Charlie les ha contado cientos de cosas sobre ese colegio y les ha prometido tantas maravillas que Fred apenas puede creerlas. Aunque con que sean verdad la mitad de las cosas que su hermano les dijo, se da por satisfecho.

Un hombre alto y barbudo se acerca al tren al grito de "¡Los de primer año! ¡Los de primer año que vengan conmigo!" y por mucho que sus padres le hayan dicho que jamás debe ir con desconocidos, Fred no puede evitar obedecer y acercarse a ese hombre. Emana calidez.

Busca con la mirada a George, pero no lo encuentra. A lo mejor, no debió dejarlo solo en la última parte del trayecto. Aunque la culpa es suya, se dice. George no debería tardar tanto en cambiarse de ropa. No es normal. ¡Ni siquiera Ginny tarda tanto y eso que sólo tiene ocho años! Además, Fred tenía demasiadas ganas de ver el castillo como para quedarse a esperarlo y, ahora que por fin lo tiene delante, no se arrepiente de haber dejado a su hermano en el Expreso de Hogwarts. La vista desde el lago es asombrosa.

Sumido en sus meditaciones, no se da cuenta de que un chico de piel oscura y sonrisa alegre se acerca a él, hasta que no le toma del hombro.

–¡Vaya! Sí que eres rápido –dice el desconocido con alegría –. Hace apenas un segundo estabas en el vagón y ahora te encuentro contemplando el panorama. Por cierto, ¿has encontrado ya a tu hermano?

Fred se queda estupefacto. ¿Cómo es posible que sepa tantas cosas de él? Está a punto de preguntárselo cuando el chico continúa con su parloteo.

–Por cierto, George, tendrás que presentármelo. A tu hermano, digo. Seguro que es simpático.

Con una sonrisa, Fred se dispone a sacarlo de su error:

–En realidad, yo soy el hermano al que buscaba. Soy Fred.

–¡Diantres! ¿Sois gemelos? –antes de que Fred pueda contestar, el chico sigue –. Desde luego que sois gemelos. Vaya pregunta más tonta. Yo soy Lee. Lee Jordan.

A Fred, el tal Lee le cae bien en seguida. No sabe si es su sonrisa, su manera de hablar o si su peinado le hace gracia, pero hay algo en él que le da buenas vibraciones. Deciden esperar a George, algo apartados de la multitud, mientras el resto de alumnos de primero comienzan a embarcar.

Aunque, por suerte, la cabeza pelirroja del menor de los gemelos no tarda en aparecer, para Fred y Lee es como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. En menos de cinco minutos les ha dado tiempo a resumir los puntos principales de sus filosofías de vida y no han podido evitar asentir, satisfechos y felices, al ver que ambas visiones coincidían. Si bien, ¿a quién no le gustan el quidditch y las bromas?

Los jóvenes magos se suben a la última barca que sale con destino hacia al castillo. Durante el camino, ponen al corriente de su charla a George y entre los tres empiezan a planear las futuras aventuras que vivirán en los pasillos, tan llenos de magia e historia, que les esperan. La emoción anticipada hace que se olviden de la ceremonia que tendrá lugar en unos minutos. En lo único en lo que pueden pensar es en lo inolvidables y maravillosos que serán sus años en aquel lugar. Aún así, una vez dentro del colegio y antes de que se abran las puertas del Gran Comedor, Lee Jordan se acerca a ellos y les susurra:

–Espero que nos toque en la misma casa, chicos. No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que lo pasaremos genial.

En el rostro de Fred se dibuja una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Él estaba pensando justo lo mismo.


	7. George Weasley

Como soy así de simpática, subo también el capítulo correspondiente a George. Es posible que la semana que viene no tenga acceso a Internet y prefiero prevenir a que me pase lo de la última vez. Además, como fueron viñetas cortitas, no creo que os importe que suba dos ¿verdad? Espero que la disfrutéis. Adoro a los gemelos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo, únicamente, les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

_**La Madriguera, 1989**_

Está asustado. Aterrorizado. Apenas puede respirar. George no recuerda haber sentido tanto miedo nunca y ruega a Merlín no volver a sentirse así en mucho, mucho tiempo. Observa la cabellera pelirroja que sobresale de entre las sábanas de la cama de al lado. Su respiración es profunda y relajada y el pequeño de once años no puede evitar que se le escape un chasquido de indignación. Al parecer, el maldito Fred sí que puede dormir.

En ese momento siente ganas de tirarle un cojín a la cabeza porque ¿cómo es posible que él no esté preocupado? Mañana será el día en que sus futuros se decidirán y el caradura de su hermano descansa plácidamente, mientras él no puede pegar ojo. Por primera vez en su vida, George está de acuerdo con Percy: Fred es un inconsciente.

¿Y ahora ha insultado a Fred? Demonios, ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

Decide que lo mejor será estirar un poco las piernas y bajar a la cocina a beber agua. Quizás, eso lo ayude a relajarse y a dejar de pensar. Sobre todo, le importa esto último. Porque como vuelva a aparecer en su mente la idea de que un pedazo de tela los separará y los enviará a casas distintas, George perderá la cabeza. Lo tiene claro. Sin embargo, el pequeño no da ni dos pasos en dirección a la puerta cuando su hermano se revuelve en la cama y abre los ojos en su dirección.

–George –murmura un adormilado Fred –. ¿Estás nervioso?

George suspira. Le ha pillado y no le queda más remedio que confesar

–Sí

–Anda, ven y duerme conmigo. Pero no se te ocurra darme patadas o te echaré de vuelta a tu cama.

George sonríe y corre a meterse entre las sábanas con su hermano antes de que éste cambie de idea. Agradece que no le haya preguntado por el motivo de su preocupación y se decide a no pensar más en ese asunto tan horrible de la selección. Porque pase lo que pase, nada podrá separarlos nunca. Ambos lo prometieron hace años y ninguno tiene la intención de incumplir tal promesa. No importa a que casa los mande el dichoso Sombrero, ni a dónde los lleve la vida. Nunca, jamás, se separarán. El chico está seguro de ello. No se le ocurre ningún motivo por el que llegarían a hacerlo.

George suspira más tranquilo y se dispone a dormir lo más pegado posible a su gemelo. Ya sabe que Fred odia las patadas mientras duerme, pero ¿qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo?

* * *

**N/A:** Lo sé, soy una persona horrible. Pero por mucho que lo intento, no puedo evitar hacer algunas referencias a la futura muerte de Fred. Eso sí, prometo que seguiré intentando que no acapare el fic. Palabra.

¿Reviews?


	8. Ron Weasley

Este es cortito, pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Ya sabéis que podéis dejarme vuestras impresiones en forma de review. Gracias a **Misila, Yan-Yae, kisses rain, damcastillo, Shura Weasley y Artemisa Braver **por vuestros comentarios. Sin más, os dejo con un Ron muy pequeño en un drabble aún más chiquitín.

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo, únicamente, les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

_**La Madriguera, 1983.**_

Hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado en La Madriguera y Ron sabe el por qué. En sus cortos tres años de vida, ha descubierto que, al menos una vez al año, uno de sus hermanos disfruta de un día enteramente dedicado a él. Ese día especial trae regalos, sorpresas y muchos dulces. Y lo que es mejor: sus padres permiten hacer a sus hermanos prácticamente todo lo que se les antoje.

Ron ha prestado atención para ver si descubría qué era lo que diferenciaba a un día de otro, pero ha sido en vano. Desde que comenzó su investigación –en los momentos en los que se acordaba, claro –no ha podido sacar nada en claro. Por suerte, sus padres parecen ser más perceptivos que él y han sabido ver las señales que indicaban que hoy era uno de esos días especiales. El día de Ron, al parecer.

El pequeño ha disfrutado muchísimo. Ha sido el centro de atención de su familia y ha pasado el día jugando sin que nadie le regañe. George y Fred le han obsequiado con sendos dibujos, Percy le ha leído uno de sus cuentos preferidos, mientras que Bill y Charlie le han ayudado a subir a las escobas voladoras de juguetes. Por desgracia, el experimento no ha salido del todo bien y ha roto sin querer la escoba favorita de Fred. Aun así, nadie, aparte de su hermano, se ha enfadado demasiado.

En estos momentos, su padre lo lleva en brazos a su cuarto para acostarle. Normalmente es su madre quien lo hace, pero hoy está ocupada recogiendo los restos del gran pastel que Ron –junto al resto de los Weasley –ha devorado. El niño se relame pensando en el sabor del dulce que su madre había preparado con tanto esmero y devoción. Le gustaron especialmente las tres velas que había sobre él, aunque cree recordar que en el de Percy había unas cuantas más. Serán imaginaciones suyas.

Un enorme bostezo escapa de su boca, al tiempo que su padre lo acomoda con ternura entre las sábanas. Antes de salir del cuarto, le entrega a Timmy –el oso de peluche más blando, suave y fiel que ningún niño haya tenido jamás –y Ron alza las manos para abrazarlo. Nunca se iría a la cama sin él, no por nada es su mejor amigo.

El pequeño está a punto de rendirse al sueño cuando nota algo diferente. El tacto de Timmy se ha vuelto extraño y desagradable. Abre los ojos con cautela porque sabe que algo no va bien. Sus pupilas se dilatan con horror en el instante en que se da cuenta de que en el lugar que antes ocupaba su querido compañero, ahor hay una araña de enormes proporciones.

Suelta al animal bruscamente y, pegando un chillido, sale corriendo de su cama. En el transcurso de su huída se encuentra con Fred quien lo mira con enfado, mientras sostiene entre sus brazos los restos de su escoba de juguete. Y Ron, que no es tonto, aprende una valiosa lección. A partir de ese día no se acercará a las arañas ni a la escoba que utilice Fred. Sólo por si acaso.


	9. Ginny Weasley

Antes que nada, lamento el retraso. Os daría mil excusas, pero no las hay. Simplemente me encontré con que tenía que escribir y votar en varios retos y se me fue el Santo al cielo. En fin, vamos a lo importante: Miles de gracias a **Katya Malfoy, Yan-Yae, samfj y Artemisa Braver** por los reviews del capítulo anterior. ¡Espero que disfrutéis con este sobre Ginny!

**Disclaimer:** Todos estos adorables pelirrojos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo, únicamente, les doy unas líneas más de vida.

* * *

**Los Weasley.**

* * *

**_La Madriguera, 1988_**

Ser sigiloso no es una cualidad que distinga al clan de los Weasley y la pequeña Ginny no es una excepción. A sus siete años, es plenamente consciente de que esa virtud sólo la ha sacado Percy y a medias, porque el pobre es un poco torpe. No obstante, ese día ella está haciendo un gran esfuerzo para intentar hacer el mínimo posible de ruido y, de este modo, no levantar sospechas. Es imprescindible que nadie la descubra o todos sus planes se irán al traste. Y no quiere ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Por suerte, parece que el destino se ha aliado a su favor.

Tía Muriel ha venido de visita y lleva un buen rato elogiando las cualidades de Percy, mientras su madre, henchida de orgullo, disfruta de los piropos que recibe uno de sus hombrecitos. Por su parte, Fred y George están ocupados en Merlín sabe qué y han dejado a Ron que se uniera a ellos, razón por la que estaba muy emocionado. Y su padre… Bueno, su padre anda experimentando con un aparato de lo más curioso y ha arrastrado a Bill y a Charlie con él. Al parecer es algo que utilizan los muggles para viajar por el mundo.

La verdad es que la niña se muere de curiosidad por ver ese trasto azul más de cerca, pero sabe que tendrá tiempo de sobra para ello. Hoy tiene otras prioridades. Camina con todo el sigilo del que es capaz hasta la entrada y una vez allí, echa a correr a toda la velocidad de la que es capaz. Cada vez está más cerca de lograr su objetivo.

Cuando llega al cobertizo donde sus hermanos guardan las escobas, Ginny no puede evitar sonreír. Ha logrado superar con éxito la parte más difícil de su trayecto, ahora sólo debe conseguir que la escoba vuele. Ha visto hacerlo cientos de veces a sus hermanos y está convencida de que no debe ser tan difícil. Únicamente ha de intentarlo. Entusiasmada, abre de golpe el armario en el que se guardan las Barredoras y, sin saber muy bien cómo, queda sepultada bajo un montón de palos que caen encima suyo sin que pueda evitarlo. Un ‹‹maldita sea›› escapa de sus labios, mientras piensa en que Fred y George podían tener más cuidado a la hora de colocar las cosas. ¡Con lo bien que había ido todo hasta ese momento!

—Cuida esa lengua, Ginny —la voz de Charlie la sorprende. —No es propio de una señorita ir maldiciendo por ahí.

Ginny enrojece hasta las orejas. Su fantástico plan, no sólo no ha salido como esperaba, sino que encima Charlie ha debido de disfrutar de lo lindo con su caída. Enfurruñada, se dispone a responder:

—Pero yo no quiero ser una señorita. Es aburrido.

Charlie suelta una carcajada y revuelve cariñosamente el cabello de su hermana. Ginny se deja hacer, convencida de que se ha librado de una regañina. Su hermano le ayuda a levantarse y sin hacer preguntas escoge dos escobas del montón que le habían hecho caer contra el suelo. Ante la atenta mirada de la pequeña, sale del cobertizo y se da media vuelta.

—Ginny, date prisa. Me ha parecido que querías probar a volar por tu cuenta sin que nadie lo notase, ¿me equivoco? Mamá y papá notarán tu ausencia en unos veinte minutos —calcula —. No querrás desperdiciar esta oportunidad, ¿verdad?

Una enorme sonrisa asoma al rostro de Ginny. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanza sobre su hermano y repite decenas de ‹‹gracias, Charlie›› y ‹‹eres el mejor›› que intercala con múltiples y sonoros besos.

Con una mueca socarrona, el mayor se deshace de su abrazo y la guía hasta un claro donde empieza a aleccionarla sobre cómo montar en escoba. Cuando Ginny consigue levantar el vuelo –a unos prudentes 70 centímetros del suelo –Charlie sonríe con orgullo. No sólo por la hazaña que ha logrado su hermanita, si no por lo mucho que le recuerda a él. Por el ansia de sentir el viento en la cara. Por la imperante necesidad de saberse libres y lejos de todo lo que pueda dañarlos. Porque, en el fondo y a pesar de los años que les separan, Charlie sabe que se parecen demasiado.

* * *

**N/A:** Aviso de que el próximo tardará un poquito. Estaba pensando en hacer especiales por cada ronda, pero como es algo que no tenía previsto tengo que pensarlo y ver si lo llevo a cabo. Si no, el siguiente que veréis por aquí será a Arthur. ¡Besos!


End file.
